


【星剑】曼谷一日

by Evathehuman



Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 曼谷平凡的一天
Relationships: 刑星/李剑
Kudos: 5





	【星剑】曼谷一日

邢星把墨镜推到头顶，老老实实地揣着手站在一堆举着各种语言牌子的本地人中间。北京到素万那普的航班今天只剩最后一架，喜气洋洋的游客们已经取好了行李，好奇地一个个从入境口走出来，好让每个来迎接他们的人避免错过。刑星把重心从左腿换到右腿又换回左腿，觉得哪个姿势都不合适。他琢磨着自己不然往角落站站吧，反正李剑个高，也不至于看丢了。

把你哥接好了。石璐的叮嘱又从他的脑子里冒了出来。那句话给她说的像句威胁，让刑星觉得她随时会掏出鼓棒把自己的脑袋像军鼓一样抽。刑星给自己的想象吓了一哆嗦，空调的风呼哧呼哧地吹在后脖颈，每一下都像是女鼓手审视地目光。

刑星最终决定退缩到人群后面。倒不是说他不愿意见李剑。在他从李剑身边头也不回地逃跑后，在朋友的只言片语中听说他病得更重了，这让他有点焦虑。他在过去的一年里没怎么和李剑联系，偶尔确实有几个深夜接到过李剑的电话，互相问了问近况，也没什么别的话说了。直到他前几天收到石璐的信息，说李剑去清迈参加个音乐节，结束之后要在泰国逗留一天，让他好好招待着。刑星收到信息的时候正和朋友喝在兴头上，伏特加的残余在他的脑袋里盘旋了两天，到今天早上一头磕在门板上后才恍恍惚惚地反应过来，哦，他哥要来了。

刑星甚至说不清自己高兴还是不高兴。他不知道李剑现在精神状况到底怎么样，毕竟最后一次见面李剑恨的他要死。他有点怕见到一个极端不稳定的李剑。他知道他哥极端起来是什么样子，尖锐的情绪浸泡在绝望的躯体里，作为曾经被这样的李剑关心的头号目标，那种差点被溺死在训练室的感觉和一些深深浅浅的疤痕仍然停留在他的身体里。

海关那走出来的人越来越多了，刑星伸着脑袋，试图在一堆高兴的，好奇的，兴奋的情绪里找到一个很久没见的人，直到一个瘦高的身影拖着个箱子慢悠悠出现在出口。那个影子几乎是立刻就看到他了，老远就冲他比了个口型。是弟弟，刑星一眼就看出来了。高兴的情绪随着这个特殊的称呼终于出现。说到底，他朋友很多，但没一个比得上李剑。况且李剑看上去还挺正常——不是说他和以前别无二致，他比以前瘦的太多了，看上去轻飘飘的。可他的精神看起来正常极了，既没有阴沉沉的疲惫，也没有过分积极的开心，他就这么正正常常地推着个小箱子走过来，像是见到一个昨日才分别的朋友似的。他轻轻地拍了刑星一下，连个拥抱都没给。

“嘛呢你，走不走啊？”李剑好笑地看着他狐疑的眼神。刑星猛地回过神来，意识到自己连招呼都没打。他小声的应了一声，掩饰性地抢着帮李剑拿行李。李剑也没推辞，戴着墨镜像个老板似的往外走，一出机场就迫不及待地点了根烟。邢星帮他把行李拎上朋友的车的时候，他就在旁边叼着烟含含糊糊地问。“最近怎么样啊。”

那个箱子重的要命，里面保准是李剑那些宝贝合成器，邢星抬出一头汗。“还成，”他含含糊糊地应了一声，“卖卖衣服，偶尔帮朋友替场，租的朋友的房子，有吃有喝吧。”

“嚯，”李剑真情实感地感慨了一声，“这是在东南亚市场走起来了啊弟弟，比乐队还早打进国外市场。”

“国外批发市场。”邢星补充，麻利地开了个车门，“您请上车，送您上今日下榻的宾馆。”

李剑饶有兴致地拍着车一边啧啧感叹，像个见着孩子考上大学的陪读妈妈。“有房有车，我他妈什么时候有个房就谢天谢地了。”

邢星动了动嘴，但没接话。他隐约觉着这是个会滑向乐队的危险话题，决意用闭嘴来杜绝一切踩雷的可能，虽然他心里觉得这并不能阻止李剑——李剑不可能不聊乐队。这是他脑子里最重要的东西，房子和车都得靠边站。但令他没想到的是，直到他们到达邢星住的地方时，他也没等到他想象中的话。事实上李剑一路上甚至一句话也没说，邢星偷偷在后视镜里看他，他一直出神地看着窗外飞快后退的车辆和城市建筑，脸上还架着那副墨镜。太阳在他们的路程中消失在连绵的建筑后，道路从宽敞的马路变成曲折狭窄的街道。摩托汽车小吃摊华人商铺逐一铺开又消失。刑星开着车，有那么一会以为自己在北京，可能是几条毫无特色的街道，更有可能是李剑坐在后座上，穿着一件以前的旧T恤。 突然有种冲动毫无预兆地涌上刑星的脑子，他突然想把他的店，他在这的乐队，他新认识的人，遇到的事统统说给李剑听，他的嘴巴几乎要张开了，但又有种更强大的力量把它缝上了。

不要转身, 不要走开1。伊恩科蒂斯在车载音响稀疏、微妙的鼓点里疲惫地低语。

刑星将后视镜转向另一个方向。

车最后停在素坤逸一个巷道的入口，靠在摩托上的本地人勉强留出一道口子供人进出。他们俩拖着箱子费劲地穿过起伏不平的巷子，来到一栋4层小楼前。这是栋常见的狭窄黑暗的泰国民居。邢星的一个朋友在这里租了一间房，又把房间转租给了邢星。房东是个本地老太太，年轻时做过老师，会说点中文，于是这里租客中的中国人便多了起来。

这住了几个画画的，从杭州来。这住了个印度人，程序员。刑星向李剑逐一介绍。这住的是个人妖。他冲隔壁门努了下嘴。现在估计上班去了，挺有意思一人。

李剑在后面跟着，没有发表任何评论，邢星不得不时常回头确认他还跟不跟在后面。楼道里昏暗无光，但刑星能在某个回头的瞬间看到李剑牢牢地盯着他，好像他比那些千奇百怪地住客还要吸引人，直到他们走到顶楼有光线照射的窗边，他才若无其事地移开视线。他们把鞋踢在门外，光脚进了门——邢星的房间无论在哪都是乱七八糟的。空的酒瓶和乐器一起散在地上，抽光的烟盒，淘来的衣服，邢星还瞅见了一件不知道哪来的女性内衣。他不自在地踢了踢脚边的东西，马马虎虎地整出条道来。照以往经验不把他不挨一顿揍也少不了一顿臭骂。李剑可能不是个洁癖，但绝对是个史诗级强迫症。

“挺好的。”邢星听到李剑评价。有那么一瞬间他觉得李剑太久没见他被冲击傻了，后来又觉得他丫是不是在讽刺。他别过脑袋去瞅李剑，却发现他说的真心实意。

这怕不是个假哥。邢星把行李往角落一塞，掰着李剑上上下下仔仔细细地一通看。李剑不得不薅着他脑袋把他搡开，但过了会又把他拽回来摸了摸脑袋。“真挺好。”他环顾四周又重复了一边，甚至还冲邢星笑了一下。邢星给他笑的毛骨悚然。

“没毛病吧大哥。”刑星看着李剑在房间里溜达，东翻翻西看看，像个视察的领导。

”有毛病，吃药呢。“李剑回答，神奇地从口袋里变出一板小药片，头也不回地冲身后一抛。刑星忙不迭的接住了，把药翻来翻去地琢磨了一遍，也没看出什么名堂。

“吃药挺好的，”他得出结论，“那你现在能喝酒不。”

李剑好像是笑了一下，邢星没看清，他不知道什么时候又点起一根烟，整个不大的房间被烟雾笼罩的更加昏暗。他什么时候开始抽这么多烟？这个念头一闪而过，但又被其他想法盖过了。

“喝，为什么他妈不喝。”李剑猛吸了一口，“老子在度假。”

“那我带你上live house去。“邢星又高兴起来，“这的店可带劲了。”

他忙着想向大哥炫耀他的生活，至于李剑的药，他们的乐队，奇怪的冲动，当下都被忽略了，像坠落进幽深潭水里的石块，当下只是沉默地躺在水底。那些他选择忽视的奇怪的反应——李剑会长久地凝视他，好像他们从未相识，而当刑星说话时，才会猛然地惊醒。刑星选择不去思考这些，他当时急着去拿他的贝斯，他太迫不及待地想在曼谷永恒的夏日里找回过去的时光，希祈酒精能蒸发掉所有李剑身上属于北京的寒冷。他一直是个情绪感知迟钝的人，更不要提更为糟糕的情感处理手段。他擅长地是把事情弄得一团糟，而在某种程度上，李剑也是一样。虽然李剑总是洋洋自得他可靠的带队能力，但就算没有他那些起伏的情绪，他也绝不是个能让周围的人舒舒服服的人，他太执着，执着的人往往不是自己崩溃就是让旁人崩溃。刑星有段时间恨死李剑了。他和李剑之间有种奇怪的关系，两个人好像陷进了一种在最亲密和最仇恨之间的永恒循环——好的时候骨头都要融化在一起，糟起来恨不得掐着对方的脖子，倒在地上拳打脚踢。当刑星在寻找那个契合的灵魂时，李剑来了。本来以为李剑懂他，但结果发现这玩意居然还是有时限的。他哥走的飞快，把他一个人的梦丢在七十年代。李剑还特他妈嘴贱，天天念叨着我爱你我是最懂你的人。你他妈懂个屁！爱个屁！李剑说的太多，病的太重，不可理喻。他的爱意太露骨，要一点点要掐死他。他的手缠在他的脖子上，紧紧地拥抱着他，邢星肺部里的空气一点点被挤出体外，黑色的潮水灌进口鼻，一切戛然而止。刑星逃跑了，或者说爆炸了，从北京逃到曼谷。李剑怎么样了？他不知道。他们就是这样，永远有解决不完地糟心事，永远把生活抛弃在混乱里。

他俩随意在711买了点面包填了下肚子，然后便直奔目的地。Live house门口靠了几个花衬衫，刑星靠过去和他们打了个招呼，便招呼李剑往里走。酒吧里大多数观众似乎都比较胖，有纹身，背心，留着胡子。女人比较少，有穿着紧身短裙的也有穿着宽松T恤的。房间正中间有个狭小的舞台，背后的砖墙上贴着今天演出乐队的海报。房间很小，几乎所有人都挤在台前，嘶吼着一些听不懂的话。

刑星挤过人群去吧台要了两杯烈酒。

“泰国的什么草药酒！”他大喊着把酒塞进李剑的手里，试图盖过尖叫声和乐队的咆哮。

李剑接过酒，也喊着回了句啥，刑星一个字没听见，但从嘴型判断出来是什么脏话，于是大笑了出来。群体的兴奋涌进了他的四肢，所有人都在咆哮，或者愤怒。房间随着地鼓的节奏震动，他俩跟随着音乐把自己抛进人群。有人把他俩举了起来，有人冲着刑星喊Bass！Bass！于是他便举起贝斯扫了起来，没人在意他弹了什么，他自己也不在意，这里一切都是全然地混乱和无序，时间和空间扭曲着加速倒退。人们演奏着他们能想到的一切，从Buzzcock到Specials，本地的乐队喊着一些意义不明的语句，唱反巴育2，要砸烂一切，这就是当下的Roxy3，刑星地血液都在兴奋地尖叫。他遥遥看到李剑脸上露出了真心实意的笑容，他眼睛里的阴沉沉的疲惫好像消失了，那种闪耀着的光辉又从死去的时光里复活了。他好像在说些什么，但一切都太吵闹了，那些话语被撞击成了散落的碎片，没有机会落入刑星的耳朵。他想往李剑那走，可刚刚挪动脚步就看到乐队的朋友在台上向他招手，于是他便调转了方向，跌跌撞撞地穿过人群中走向舞台。他不在意贝斯插没插上电，不在意乐队在演哪首曲子，他要把自己摔向大地，摔向音乐，瘫倒在人群中，扯着嗓子嘶喊——5、4、3、2、1

回到旧时光！！

这就是他要的一切。霓虹灯照射进他的眼睛，他看不清人的面孔。李剑还在他身边吗？他不知道，他在大笑，对着话筒喊叫。酒精滑过喉咙，他晕晕乎乎地在人群中穿梭，每人都好像在和他打招呼，每个人都好像看不见他。音乐声和尖叫声在酒精和人类体温中蒸发成一种模糊的画面，刑星向下坠去，在漩涡中手舞足蹈，直到柔软的坐垫接住了他，他的后颈接触到坚硬的大理石吧台。在石头的凉意传达进大脑的那一瞬间，所有的声音突然像潮水般褪去，他视野里看到那个脏兮兮的舞台打下一束昏暗混沌的光线，伊恩科蒂斯摇摇晃晃地走进那束光线里，百无聊赖的摆弄着话筒。

“我一直在等一个人过来牵着我的手，”伊恩科蒂斯唱道，“这些感觉能让我感受到正常人的快乐吗? 4”

鬼魂像雾气一样消失了，黯淡的光束又变回了霓虹灯，在视网膜上打下红色和蓝色的模糊光斑。巨大的声音重新涌进耳膜，世界再次开始旋转，刑星伸手抓住旁边的人，他把那人拉过来，开始毫无章法地亲吻，直到周围的口哨声和叫声把他唤醒，他不耐烦地抬起头，却看到个不认识的女孩，烫着大卷，唇彩凌乱，脸上挂着被酒精熏染出的笑容。她倚靠在他身上，身体温暖而柔软。

他身边并不是李剑。刑星放开了手。李剑是寒冷的，尖锐的。

李剑在哪？

刑星晃晃脑袋，在人群中一个一个辨认李剑的脸，他失败了，像鬼魂一样，李剑不知道什么时候离开了。他冲到门口看了一圈，没找到人，连比带画地问了酒保，酒保指了后巷的方向，他又摇摇摆摆地冲过去了。

还好李剑就在后巷。他一出后门就看见李剑靠着墙抽烟，整张脸都被朦胧的烟雾罩住了。刑星之前和几个女孩来过这条后巷。失去了鲜艳斑斓的灯光，她们闪耀富有弹性的皮肤突然就衰败了下去。破败的小巷侵染了她们的身体，苍白的颓废涌上脸颊。她们说着他听不懂的语言，咯咯地笑着，艳丽的指甲在他身上攀爬。但李剑不会，他本身就是这个破败小巷的一部分了。惨败的灯光在他身上打下分明的界限，但也没法让他更苍白了。

那种冲动又突然涌了上来，邢星走过去抓住李剑的手，那手冷的要命，他想抓起来捂捂，但酒精让他实在没法精准动作，李剑给他扯了个趔趄，抬手就给他脑袋上来了记暴扣。

邢星想做好事被打了还挺委屈，但想着这是他哥也就算了。李剑享有和他妈一样的待遇——随时随地都可以揍他骂他，石璐说李剑是他上辈子的妈不是没道理的。这么一想，邢星觉得自己还是挺想念李剑的。

“我想你了，大哥。”他坦承地说。

他没听见李剑回的声，这挺少见了，邢星想也许是自己醉的太厉害，于是他掰着李剑的脸给了他一个吻，一个深刻的、喘不过气的吻。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1\. 来自Atmosphere- Joy Division 1988.  
> 2\. 泰国和东南亚有一些非常有意思的朋克乐队，政治元素非常强烈，推荐了解.  
> 3\. 伦敦70年代的一家朋克俱乐部.  
> 4\. 来自Disorder- Joy Division 1979.


End file.
